DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The program proposes to provide research training in oncological imaging for postdoctoral fellows interested in a career in academic radiology and related fields. The program structure includes didactic and laboratory exposure and provides basic scientists and physicians with opportunity to gain research training in state-of- the-art medical imaging facilities. The unique aspect of this training program is that it combines training within an imaging core with training in either a basic science, such as molecular oncology or cancer biology, or in an imaging modality, such as CT or MR. The exposure of both clinical and basic science research is strong feature of this program. The M.D. and Ph.D. trainees who complete this program will be uniquely qualified for a variety of positions in academic radiology oriented towards research in clinical oncology and oncological imaging. This program addresses the pressing need to encourage physicians and researchers in radiology to develop and maintain a research focus and to keep pace with the rapid influx of imaging and diagnostic methods which require an increasing amount of technical expertise. Areas of research expertise include: functional (MRI, MRS and PET) imaging of human and animal tumors, intraarterial delivery of drugs active in the treatment of brain tumors, development of inhibitors of tumor angiogene-sis, applications of bioerodible, sustained-release polymers, monitoring of the proliferative state and therapeutic response of brain tumors, biochemical and clinical pharmacology studies of anti-tumor agents, computer modeling of interactions of alkylating agents with deoxynucleotides and polynucleotides, in vivo NMR spectroscopy as a noninvasive monitor of the biochemistry and physiology of malignant tumors, image guided navigation of surgical instruments for tumor surgery and image processing of CT and MRI data for tumor 3-D reconstruction, interactive 2-D and 3-D imaging, automated volumetrics, and radiation therapy planning. The multi-disciplinary training program described in this proposal draws its strength from the participation of faculty members from numerous departments, including radiology, oncology, medicine, neurosurgery, biomedical engineering, urology and pathology. Extensive research facilities available to trainees not only reflect the wide variety of disciplines contributing to the program but also the commitment of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions to training future leaders of biomedical research.